Many people in the United States experience sensory deficits after experiencing a stroke. These sensory deficits are present particularly in the hand. In fact, almost 50% of chronic stroke survivors and 85% of acute stroke survivors experience discriminatory sensory loss.
Cutaneous sensory feedback is essential for dexterity, fine finger movements, grip stability, and the setting and maintenance of force production during grip and object manipulation. For instance, tactile sensory feedback from sensory cells in the fingertips is used for motor adaptation to surface characteristics and dexterous hand movement. Tactile sensory deficit can lead to inappropriate grip force regulation and inefficient safety margins. Reduced sensory feedback may deteriorate feedback control of finger forces leading to unstable grip and object slipping against the finger, thereby hampering hand grip function.
The present application is related to improving tactile sensation.